


Dancing Queen (Castiel X Reader)

by Fezinating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3312995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fezinating/pseuds/Fezinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is confused when he finds the reader dancing around, and the reader teaches him a simple waltz. Just some fluff :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Queen (Castiel X Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about dancing, so apologies if this waltz thing doesn’t make sense. This is based off an imagine from supernaturalimagine.tumblr.com. This story has been posted on my own Tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy! c:

‘[y/n], what are you doing?’ Cas asked, a bit worried about your health. He had appeared in your room to give you a message from Dean, but your behaviour startled him. You had your headphones on your head and you were making weird movements with your body. That wasn’t all; your mouth was moving as if you were talking, but no sound came out. Your eyes were closed. Considering all these things, Cas was getting more and more worried.

‘[y/n]!’ he called, but you didn’t reply, eyes still closed while swaying back and forth in the middle of your room.

Cas rushed forward and grabbed your wrist, making your eyes snap open. You instinctively reached for your gun, but when you saw it was Cas, you relaxed and took off your headphones.

‘What’s up?’ you asked, getting a confused look from the angel.

‘The- The ceiling, [y/n]...’ He was really starting to get worried. What if something was wrong with you?

‘No, I mean -’ you sighed. ‘Why are you here?’

‘Oh. Well, Dean asked me to ask you if you had found something useful in the library.’

You nodded. ‘In fact, I have.’ You grabbed your notepad from the table and handed it over to Cas. ‘That should be all they need to know.’

The angel nodded and disappeared again. Creepy how he did that. But you just shrugged it off and put on your headphones again. After all, you were having such a good time, just relaxing and dancing to your favourite music. Though this time, you made a mental note to keep your eyes open, in case somebody decided to appear in your room without warning again. And exactly that happened five minutes later. You were caught up in some kind of waltz when Castiel popped in again.

‘Hey Cas,’ you greeted the angel, smiling at him. You took off your headphones again and gave him a questioning look. ‘What is it this time? Was the information I gave you incorrect?’

He shook his head. ‘No, Sam and Dean have the situation under control.’

‘Then… Then why are you here?’ you asked, slightly confused. Not that you didn’t like having him around - in fact, you loved having him around -, but it was a bit odd.

‘I was wondering if you were alright.’

That only confused you more. ‘What makes you think I’m not?’

‘You were behaving strange,’ he answered, suddenly not so sure anymore.

And suddenly, it hit you: he had seen you dance. You started giggling, which quickly turned into full-blown laughing.

‘I was dancing, Cas,’ you managed to let him know. Cas meanwhile, was giving you his infamous confused puppy-look.

‘Dancing?’ he asked, now more curious than worried. He really didn’t understand half the things you did or said, but to him, it was fascinating.

You nodded. ‘Yeah, it’s when you hear good music and you move your body along to it.’ You made a little jump and swung your arms around. ‘Something like that.’

‘It looks...’ Cas started, carefully picking his words. ‘Worrying.’

His choice of words made you giggle again. ‘It’s not supposed to look good, it’s supposed to make you feel happy!’

‘How can shaking my limbs make me feel better?’ he asked, his head tilted slightly.

‘I’ll teach you!’ you decided. ‘We’ll do a simple waltz, okay?’

‘O-okay...’ Cas stuttered, not sure what to do. Of course he wanted to dance with you, but he was sure he wouldn’t be able to move as gracefully as you.

‘Right,’ you said, stepping closer to him. Your heart was beating rapidly and you could feel a blush starting to appear on your cheeks, but you told yourself to (wo)man up and dance with your crush. You grabbed his right hand and placed it on the small of your back and laid your left hand on his shoulder. Castiel still didn’t seem to understand what exactly was going on, but he trusted you to know what you were doing. You meanwhile, were having a hard time not to melt under his touch. You could feel his warm breath on your face; you had never been this close to him and it was exciting and very scary at the same time.

‘Like this,’ you said while you grabbed his left hand and raised it until it was lined up with his shoulder. Then, you gingerly rested your right hand in his left one. His fingers wrapped around yours, enveloping them in warmth.

‘Just follow my lead,’ you said softly, knowing he’d hear you. He gave you a nod, curious what was going to happen next. You took a small step to the right, your movement immediately being followed by Cas.

The two of you continued to slowly sway back and forth through the room, dancing to non-existent music. Castiel had a concentrated frown on his face, careful not to step on your toes. After all, the last thing he wanted was hurting you. He wasn’t too fond of this dancing-business, but as long as he was dancing with you, it was fine. More than fine, it was great. It made him feel happy, just like you had said.

A grin spread across your face when you saw the look of concentration on the angel’s face. It was cute to see him like this, especially if you knew what he was capable of (killing and such, unpleasant business). Curious what would happen, you quickened your pace, forcing Castiel to move along. He panicked slightly, trying to keep up.

‘You’re doing great, Cas,’ you reassured him.

He looked up into your [e/c] eyes. The beautiful shade of blue of his irises caught you off guard and you suddenly forgot about everything around you. That also included the movements you were making, resulting you in almost tripping over your own feet. Because of your sudden unexpected movement, Castiel also lost his footing. Before you knew it, he tumbled down, sending you both to the ground. You slammed against the ground, Castiel falling on top of you.

‘Awkward,’ you giggled, butterflies flying around in your stomach. He was close, really close right now. A dark red blush spread across his cheeks as he quickly tried to get up.

‘[y/n], I’m sorry, I -’ he stuttered, too embarrassed to look into your eyes. ‘I didn’t mean to...’

This is your chance! a little voice in your head whispered. Take it!

Before you knew what you were doing, you reached out and grabbed his tie. His glance found yours, his confused, yours daring. You gently pulled him down on top of you again and your lips found his. Castiel froze, unsure what he was expected to do now. Trusting his instincts, he placed one hand on the side of your head to steady himself. The other one found its way into your hair, pulling you closer to him. His lips moved along to yours, sending shivers down your spine.

‘You were right,’ Castiel whispered when you had parted, his fingers still tangled in your hair. ‘Dancing does make me feel happy.’

You smiled at him, glad he hadn’t rejected you. ‘We should do this more often.’

‘Why stop already?’ he asked before pressing his lips against yours again.


End file.
